


flood

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl tries to help Lapis let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt from Tumblr: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Lapis sat on the edge of the beach with Pearl. She spent many hours every day staring at the ocean water, completely devoid of emotion. Even after Malachite defused, and Jasper was bubbled away, she just wasn’t the same.

Steven had tried talking to her. Garnet had tried talking to her. Amethyst had tried talking to her. None of them had gotten her to open up. So one day, Pearl decided to try her luck.

They were both silent. She didn’t want to force anything, she knew that healing would take time. It could take lifetimes, even. But she remembered an old piece of advice given to her by Rose that had done wonders.

"You know, it’s okay to cry.” Pearl assured her, trying to sound as soft and caring as she could. Lapis let out an odd choked noise. She bit her lip, hard, and tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Pearl turned her gaze, but gently took the Gem’s hand. The response she got was another small sob. Lapis held tightly to her hand as she rode out her emotions. Their fingers intertwined quite naturally, and Pearl stayed until her tears had begun to dry and the morning sun rose in the sky.


End file.
